


John & Tree

by Rubyya



Category: Pot of Gold (Webcomic), The Escapade of Mi and Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: John is a magical girl, change my mind.
Kudos: 1





	John & Tree

“Oh hey there.”

“You’re looking for someone?”

“I don’t know, could you describe them?”

“I don’t remember anyone matching that description. Where did you last see them?”

“It’s ok if you don’t know the name of the place. Try describing it to me.”

“Lots of people rushing in and out could be anywhere. College tends to be like that.”

“The people coming out had food? Well then I guess that’d be the cafeteria.”

“What’s a cafeteria? Well it’s somewhere people go to buy food.”

“I mean, yes, the food comes from the ground, but most people like the food cooked with other food.”

“I don’t think I’ve tried photosynthesis, but I don’t think it would work.”

“Ok, I promise I will try later.”

“Oh yeah, the cafeteria. Take a left then two rights and follow the stream of hungry college students from there.”

“Oh no thank you, I have someone I’m going to meet.”

“Were you talking to a squirrel?” Tia asked John, causing him to yelp and turn around.

“Actually it was a tree spirit, but I can understand why you’d be confused,” John told her, completely missing Tia’s face.


End file.
